A Day that was Meant to be Spent with Sandy
by Sdiamondstar
Summary: Spongebob plans out a everything for a special day with a special girl. But on his way there, he stumbles through some problems. Will he be able to spend the perfect day with her? {One Shot} [SpongebobxSandy]


**(A/N: This was bound to happen. There was going to be a day where I make a Spandy fanfic. And since I am on Christmas break and I am really bored, I thought might as well. ****I got my inspiration from the "Best Day Ever" episode. **So here is a little fanfiction for all you Spandy lovers, and I hope you enjoy!)

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob Squarepants~**

* * *

Spongebob eagerly gets out of his bed, ready for the day ahead of him. Today is the day where he can meet up with Sandy and spend the whole entire day with her. Usually, the two would meet up and help out Sandy with her latest invention(s) or do some karate, but today is different. Spongebob has a list of stuff he wants to do with her. He puts on his clothes and makes his way to his kitchen to give Gary his food. "Eat up, Gary." He said, making his way outside.

He pulls out the list and starts to review it. "First, I'll take Sandy to the park. Then I'll take her to her favorite stores in the Bikini Bottom. After that, we'll go see the hit new movie that everybody is talking about, _Rock Bottom under Attack_. And to finish the perfect day off, we'll watch the beautiful night sky under the stars." He folds the paper and stuffs it in his shirt pocket. He has it all perfectly planned out.

Making his way to the park to meet up with Sandy, he spots Patrick in front of a vending machine. "Hey Patrick" Spongebob greets his best friend while trying to figure out what he is doing, "So what are you doing?" Patrick turns around to face Spongebob before answering.

"Hey Spongebob, I wanted this bag of potato chips, and it got stuck. I tried to stuff my arm inside, but it just won't budge." He takes a glance at the vending machine and back at Spongebob. "Hey Spongebob, can you help me get the potato chips out."

Spongebob looks at his wrist watch to see if he is able to spare some time to help his friend out. "Okay" Spongebob agrees to his favor. He sticks his thin, yellow arms into the slot where the snack would usually be picked up from. He reaches for the potato chips, but is unable to grab it. He begins to push himself closer to the vending machine. He is still unable to grab it. Then it hit him. Spongebob removes his arm from the machine and takes out a dollar from his wallet. He then places the dollar into the dollar slot of the vending machine. Spongebob examine the numbers for the potato chips, before pressing the numbers five, three, and B. Two bags of potato chips comes falling down, instead of one.

"Thanks Spongebob" Patrick said, opening one of the bags. "Do you want some?"

"No thanks, Patrick. I have to go now or I am going to be late."

Spongebob takes off. If he takes another stop; he'll be late for his special day with Sandy. Making his way there, he passes the Krusty Krab, seeing Mr. Krabs balling his eyes out in front of the restaurant.

"Mr. Krabs, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned for his boss.

"You see boy, there are a bunch of clams that won't leave. They're destroying up the place! And all the money in the cashier-" Mr. Krabs begins to cry even more at the thought that all his money would be gone due to those blasted clams.

Spongebob wants to meet up with Sandy, but he also wants to help out his boss too. Spongebob looks over at the restaurant. He can see each of the clams jumping up and down, knocking over chairs, and breaking the tables. Spongebob can't imagine what they have done to his beloved kitchen. He marches inside the restaurant ready to put an end to this.

"Okay guys, I am going to have to ask you to leave right now!"

The clams don't pay any attention to Spongebob. Instead, they continue to destroy the place.

"Guys please! I have to go somewhere and if I don't go now, I'll be late!" He begs the clams to go away, but they still continue with their destructive ways. Spongebob runs into the kitchen to see what kind of disaster the clams have caused. The sight in front of him was not pretty.

The grill was flipped over, the tools used to cook the French fries and Krabby patties were now broken and all over the floor, and the ketchup, mustard, mayo, and other kind of sauces are all over the walls. It was if a tornado had hit the poor kitchen. He walks into the freezer to where the patties are stored. Inside, Spongebob finds his beloved spatula, bent. _That was the last straw_. He went over to the cellar where the buns, cheese, lettuce, onions, pickles, and tomatoes are kept. When he went inside, he discovers why the clams are inside the restaurant. It was because of the buns. The clams wanted something to eat, so they came here.

Spongebob takes the bag of buns and runs with it out of the restaurant, causing the clams to leave the place and chase after him.

"Go my boy! Get those blasted things out of me restaurant!" Mr. Krabs yells out, encouraging the boy to get as far away from the restaurant as possible.

Spongebob stumbles upon a field of carols and throws the bag into the fields. The clams quickly went over to the buns and started to eat it all up. Figuring that they were far away from the Krusty Krab, Spongebob makes a run for it.

"Aw, I already missed my plan to go to the park with Sandy." He crosses that off his list "Well, I guess it's time to go take her to her favorite stores in the Bikini Bottom." He continues walking until he approaches Squidward trying to fix the pieces of his clarinet. "Squidward, what happened to your clarinet?" Spongebob asked.

"I was going to play my clarinet out in the open fields, but it seems like the parts won't stick together. I really don't understand what the problem is." Squirdward explains, looking down at the dismembered clarinet.

Spongebob takes the clarinet out of his hand to observe what the problem is. While examining the instrument, he notices a small whole; as if a nail is supposed to be placed there.

"Squidward, I think I know what the problem is here. You need to get a nail from a hardware store and place it here." Spongebob explains, pointing to where the nail need to be placed.

"Spongebob would you be kind enough to get the nail for me, please?" This was the first time that Squidward had asked Spongebob for a favor so politely. It seems as if his rude, mean attitude towards him changed into a polite and nice one. If Spongebob wants to be able to meet up with Sandy, he has to turn down Squidward's favor, but instead he lets his kindness get the better of him.

The nail that has to be in the hole wasn't an average size nail. It has to be a very small nail. Spongebob takes the clarinet from Squidward's hand and runs as fast as he can to the nearest hardware store.

He finally found one almost three miles away from where he met up with Squidward. "Um, sir" Sponebob said to the cashier who was working at the front desk, "Do you know where I can find this kind of nail to fit here?" he asks, pointing to the tiny whole.

The cashier simply points at the nail section, not giving Spongebob much help. Spongebob goes over to the nail section and sees a whole bunch of them. They all came in different shapes, sizes, and even color! Spongebob begins his search to find the perfect nail.

After hours of frantically trying to search for that one nail, he finally finds it. It was almost the size of an ant, though, it is a little bit smaller. He went to the cashier and pays for the nail before quickly taking off.

He finally arrives to where Squidward is. Squidward was staring at the empty field, waiting for Spongebob's return. With no more time to spare, Spongebob gives back the clarinet to Squidward, with the nail sealed inside, before taking off.

"Thank you Spongebob!" Squidward yells out to him, and begins to play his clarinet.

The day turned terrible. Spongebob had already missed the time to go shopping with Sandy. Now it was the time for him to take Sandy the movie, _Rock Bottom under Attack_. He can't waste any more time because he had already missed half of the day with her.

Spongebob was making his to the movie theater, when he saw his own driving teacher, Mrs. Puff. She seems to be panicking because her boat has brown down in the middle of the road. Spongebob wanted to just ignore her and make his way to the movies, but that won't be in his character. With a sigh, he went over to Mrs. Puff to confirm if everything is alright.

"Hi Mrs. Puff. Is everything alright?"

Mrs. Puff turns around startled to see who has suddenly called her name. Then she notices it was Spongebob.

"Oh it's you" She sighs, "My boat broke down while I was on my way to my grandmother's house. And worst of all, my phone died and I am in the middle of nowhere! I am really in trouble!"

Spongebob felt bad for her. He doesn't own his own cell phone and he doesn't have a boat or a driver's license to actually drop her off at her mother's house. There were no pay phones around and they were in the middle of nowhere. He stares at the boat and can see smoke coming out of it. Then he comes up with an idea. There had to be a gas station around the area they were located at. He begins to push the boat.

"Spongebob, what are you doing?!" Mrs. Puff asks.

"Mrs. Puff we are in the middle of nowhere and there are no payphones in sight. None of us have useable cell phones at the moment and I don't have a boat and a driver's license to drive you there. I do believe there is a gas station just two miles ahead." Spongebob explains while pushing the boat. "Mrs. Puff, I need you to help me push your boat there."

Mrs. Puff complies with Spongebob request and starts helping him push the boat. It takes them nearly two hours to reach the nearest gas station. One they were there, Mrs. Puff goes straight to the people who are working at the gas station. One of the men tells Mrs. Puff that she has to leave her boat here overnight. Luckily, the gas station has a payphone, so she can call for a ride to pick her up.

Mrs. Puff was going to say thank you to Spongebob for his help, but he already left. "Huh, that yellow guy sure is something." She said, quietly chuckling to herself.

XXXXX

There is only one activity left on his list. He crossed off most of the stuff he had plan to do with her. Spongebob is disappointed at himself for missing most of the day he could have spent with Sandy. He goes to one of the grass fields where he has to meet up with Sandy, and watch the stars with her. And was faith kind to him.

He sees Sandy, all alone looking up at the gorgeous night sky. The moon shines brightly along with the stars, making it easy for him to recognize the elegant figure of Sandy Cheeks. The stars sparkle, matching the lovely twinkle in her eyes.

"Spongebob" She says, turning to face him "You finally made it. What happened?"

Spongbob goes over to Sandy and sits down right next to her. "Sandy I am so sorry. All I wanted to do was spend the whole day with the prettiest, kindest girl in the whole Bikini Bottom, but I blew it. I went to go help Patrick get his bag of chips from a vending, and then I helped Mr. Krabs with the clams that were destroying the restaurant, and after that I had to help Mrs. Puff with her boat that broke down in the middle of the road. I am such a bad -"

"You are not a bad person." Sandy interrupts him. She positions herself closer to Spongebob and places her hand gently on his. "You helped out all those people, Spongebob, and there is no reason to be disappointed in yourself. You are the kindest person I have ever met. That's what I like most about, Spongebob. Please don't ever change that about you."

Sandy points her finger to the sky. "That looks like a flower." She said, while connecting the stars with her finger. Spongebob can't help but smile at how lucky he was to meet Sandy, and being able to see each of the stars shine brightly under the beautiful night sky.


End file.
